<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check by Pondermoniums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671963">Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums'>Pondermoniums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beer, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bonfires, Cigarettes, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Marijuana, Not a lot of narrative, Steve's music tastes, Teenage boy shenanigans, from tumblr, head canon, short and spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy dances with Steve to Miley Cyrus.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Modern au Steve Harrington listens to Miley Cyrus. Billy's judgy until one of her rock and roll songs hits different.</p>
<p>Or: Steve's checks a lot of niche boxes on date-able criteria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a short head canon from my tumblr that's more idea than narrative, but I'm putting here so it doesn't get buried. You're welcome to give me your thoughts and two cents, though &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>I’ve been listening to <em>Plastic Hearts</em> on repeat, and now fancy the headcanon that modern au Steve Harrington is an unreserved Miley Cyrus fan. All the way back to Hannah Montana. He’s not an in-your-face, bombastic fan, but he’s not shy about wiggling his butt during the songs --&gt; and can’t be made fun of for it because that’s one of the many reasons he gets girls. I mean:</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Miley Cyrus? Check.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Man who likes to dance? Check.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So after Billy Hargrove rolls into town and turns his nose up at all things Indiana and 🎼 country roads, take <em>me home to California, jesus christ...</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But then at a party, somebody calls out an order for music recommendations. Somebody else calls out for Miley and Billy thinks he might actually vomit into the keg hose.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But the music that starts playing is....a little pop. And a lot of rock and roll.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Check.</p>
  </div>
  <p>Then "Gimme What I Want" starts up, and that one hits different. The lyrics aren’t bubble gum and lollipops. It’s a song about sex with a beat he can fuck to. The horde of people around the bonfire slows with the beat, writhing and making out, all sweat and alcohol and suppressed needs. Their own makeshift nightclub in somebody’s backwoods acreage...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And there’s King Steve, descending the stairs of the massive porch to jog into the crowd, practically throwing himself into the second base orgy. The crowd laughs and moves him around until he finds his spot, which is sorta dancing with nobody and everyone at the same time. He lets himself sway and gyrate with the throng, thin pieces of his hair sticking to his temples.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Billy didn’t consider himself much of a dancer. But then again, they weren’t doing much dancing. Not really.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when Billy’s arms slide around Steve’s waist in his thin t-shirt, Steve is all smiles as he takes Billy’s cigarette out of his mouth. Throws it right into the fire and replaces it with the joint Billy hadn’t seen in his hand until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Billy chases the sour high with salt from Steve’s skin.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll ever expand this. I just really like boys falling in love while dancing ~~ <a href="https://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/post/639875858493030400/okay-so">You can read the original Tumblr post here ~</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487092/chapters/61826923">But I have a much fuller dancing/clubbing concept working over in Last Choice &lt;3</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Pondermoniums">Twitter~</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/">Tumblr~</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>